Stratusfied lover
by Princess-asturia
Summary: She's a diva, she's everyone's dream girl and everone knows she's very hard to reach he's a liar,a cheater, a bad example to public, but he's the people's man...she's one of Raw's attraction he's one of Smack Down's pain in the neck. What'll happen if t
1. Chapter 1

Author: Princess-Asturia Disclaimer: Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad...  
  
Chapter 1: The diva and the swindler  
  
Eddie sighed as he drove back to his condominium; he again had pushed his luck with the general manager. He ruined the trophy for Bradshaw; and was therefore given a match with Show which he won anyway; making Big show lose his very job.  
  
As he pulled over he looked at his shining belt sitting next to him; things were never the same ever since he got his discrete title; his fight with his very own nephew began after he caught the United States title, and in return losing the tag team belt; and Kurt's infinite pain causing troubles started just after No Way Out when he beat the living hell out of Brock Lesnar and captured the WWE championship belt.  
  
He stared emptily at the ceiling of his condo as he attempts to kill time; or at least make it pass by him a bit faster.  
  
"Uncle Eddie?" a voice murmured.  
  
"Salvador?" He said without bothering to look at the owner of the voice; he knows the voice of his nephew very well.  
  
"I was looking for you backstage but Peter (Billy Kidman) told me that you didn't bother to wait until the show has ended."  
  
Eddie stood up. "What's the use? We all know what Kurt is going to say, anyway."  
  
Chavo looked at Eddie and smiled. "You left so early that you didn't hear Kurt go ballistic. And had an unfortunate accident with Paul (Big show) after he fell."  
  
"Fell? Fell where? How? Who?"  
  
"One question at a time uncle." Chavo chuckled.  
  
"I really DID miss a lot."  
  
"Well... kind of... Show was SO lonely after losing the match with you that when he saw Torrie laughing... he thought it was him, she was laughing about and got mad."  
  
"So? Where does Kurt enter?"  
  
"He was called coz Show was threatening to throw Torrie. And in return... he got choke slammed and he fell. slammed and he fell. Making Heyman... the GM again."  
  
Eddie laughed clearly showing his loneliness. "I see you still have you belt... good for you."  
  
"Uncle? Can I ask you a favor? I know that it's not the proper time to ask you but... I just need help."  
  
Eddie raised a brow. "I thought so... what?"  
  
"Well... um... you see I'm supposed to go out and jam with Patricia (Trish Stratus), Lisa (Victoria), and the others but..."  
  
"You got cold feet?"  
  
"Sort of." Chavo sighed. "I mean I can't really go at ease when Trish is there. I'm too shy. You'll come for me, right? I know you hate it when I ask you to go out with other people aside from Lisa..."  
  
Eddie laughed; he always did arrange stuff for his nephew. And yes; he has always liked Lisa. "Sure."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Eddie."  
  
"But before anything else... do you like Trish? And do you want me to make sure she likes you?"  
  
Chavo blushed, making Eddie laugh his head off.  
  
"I thought so... don't worry, Uncle Eddie will make sure that tiger will be tamed by the time your cold feet thaws." Eddie chuckled.  
  
"Lisa..." a voice called.  
  
"Trish... come in, come in."  
  
"Guess what?" Trish squealed.  
  
Victoria chuckled. "If I'm not wrong... you're happy coz Salvador (Chavo) can't come."  
  
"Duh..." she rolled her eyes. "I can't stand the way he looks at me. It's so irritating. Makes me think that he's undressing me with his eyes or something."  
  
"Tell me about it." Victoria rolled her eyes. "He makes me wanna puke."  
  
"So... who's with us?"  
  
"Well we're going without Nora (Molly, Amy (Lita), Lisa (Ivory), Jacqueline, Charlene (Jazz), Nidia, Jamie, Shane (Hurricane), Rodney, Matt, Mathew (Spike), and Michael (Steven Richards)."  
  
"Why?" Trish moaned. "I mean we had it all planned this out last week and now they can't come?"  
  
"They told me they had to do some things." Victoria sighed. "Well anyway... what happened between you and Chris today?"  
  
Trish sighed. "Having an intimate relationship with someone you hate on camera is really hard."  
  
Victoria laughed.  
  
Trish pouted. "Hey! It's not fun to always hide your feelings, and besides of all people to pair with me... WHY CHRISTIAN?!"  
  
"Maybe they're trying to give you a lesson on life that people can fall in love with anyone."  
  
"Oh yeah sure..." Trish rolled her eyes.  
  
"So I guess it's just the two of us left, then." Victoria sighed as they prepare their things (Money, make up; for retouch, and etc.) to leave for the mall. "Oh yeah, I forgot... If Salvador isn't coming? Then, whose car are we going to use?"  
  
"We could just walk..." Trish sighed. "And wish we don't get smelly and all when we arrive at the mall."  
  
Just as they were pondering on how to go to the mall without even breaking a sweat; a honk of a car made them turn around; it was Eddie.  
  
"Eddie?" Victoria raised a brow.  
  
"Salvador told me to come in his place." Eddie reddened with shyness.  
  
Victoria raised a brow and thought of the weirdest idea; why not leave Trish and Eddie in an intimate date? Just to get rid of Eddie. "Oh yeah, Trish... I have something to do. And I totally forgot that I promised Gail go and watch her little sister."  
  
"But..." Trish moaned. "You can't leave me."  
  
"Oh that's non-sense."  
  
"So we're alone, then." Eddie sighed.  
  
"But... Eddie's a..."  
  
"Have fun, okay?" Victoria smiled.  
  
"Having fun?" Eddie smiled.  
  
Well actually; she wasn't coz she's not a Latino in the first place, so how can she understand a thing that the people are saying.  
  
"Um... actually..." she whispered. 'This is the worst date I have ever had.'  
  
"If you don't want to watch the movie... it's fine by me. We can go to another place if you want to." Eddie smiled and noticed Trish's face. "You know, Salvador really likes it when you smile."  
  
She smiled; 'Just like Chris, always making me smile'. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah... and I often wondered why... and now I know; I think you have the most wonderful smile I have ever seen. Aside from Lisa's, I mean." He smiled. "Do you think I'll ever have a chance with Lisa?"  
  
Trish felt a certain pain in her chest; she was feeling sorry for him, Lisa can never love him back. "Why not ask him yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... now could you people just pipe it down a little... we're trying to watch the movie here."  
  
Well after having a fight with the people sitting behind them; they were sent out and was banned.  
  
"I'm really sorry Eddie."  
  
"Well... I never liked that place anyway." He laughed.  
  
It was obvious that Eddie was enjoying himself in the movie but was just trying to be nice for her.  
  
"No really... I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"Well you can tell me how you feel about..."  
  
"Salvador?" Trish faked a smile. "Believe... you don't wanna know."  
  
Eddie got the hint and was REALLY feeling sorry for his nephew; he knows how it feels; to love someone and not be loved back. "I'm sure he's going to take it like a man."  
  
Trish smiled. "He's so lucky to have an uncle like you Eddie. I mean it."  
  
"I don't know... I mean; I lie, cheat, and steal." He laughed.  
  
Trish chuckled. 'Just like Chris... always saying things to make me smile.' "Hey... we're only humans... we make mistakes."  
  
"And to make it up for people... I do whatever it takes to make them happy."  
  
'Why? Why are so wonderful?' Trish thought as she looked at Eddie. "You know, a lot of people at home tell me that you're a really scary person."  
  
Eddie laughed.  
  
"Sorry... I was just speaking my mind." Trish almost said in a whisper.  
  
"What's wrong? Not scary enough for you?" Eddie smiled.  
  
Trish shook her head and smiled. "No... as a matter of fact... I had fun, today." Trish laughed at the sight of the WWE champion turning red. "Are you hungry or something? I can treat you for dinner."  
  
Eddie smiled. "No... it's my treat. Sky's the limit... but just don't eat more than me."  
  
Trish laughed; all her life, she has waited for that type of guy to turn up, but now that she finally finds him; she's with someone else. "Sure... why not."  
  
"So how did it go?" Chavo looked at Eddie as if he was waiting to win all the money in the world.  
  
"Well... we ate and watched the movies... and..."  
  
"Well what? Did you ask her about me?" Chavo squealed.  
  
"I totally forgot... I wan busy thinking about something else." Eddie scratched his head. 'I just don't want you to know for now.'  
  
"Oh okay... but why?"  
  
"I just forgot... okay? There were a lot of things I had in mind."  
  
"Fine, okay... whatever." Chavo raised his hand in surrender. "Was it fun? I mean... with Trish and the others?"  
  
"It was... and we even got banned at a movie house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh Trish got mad at the people sitting behind us."  
  
"So what did Lisa say?" Chavo asked  
  
"She wasn't there... she had some errands to do."  
  
Chavo's eyes widened. "You mean you went on a date with Trish ALONE? WITHOUT ANYONE OF HER FRIENDS?!"  
  
Eddie shrugged. "So? It's not like I have interests in her anyway."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to understand but... I had fun with her. I think people are wrong about her. She's not hard to reach... she's just like us... I think she's really a sweet girl... no harm done, right?"  
  
Chavo chuckled. "How can I get mad at my own uncle...? You're the one helping me, right?"  
  
Eddie nodded; wishing he had not lied to his nephew.  
  
TBC (If you still want to know about it)  
  
Author's note: Well... who's it gonna be (Eddie or Chavo)? I just thought of this a while ago and really couldn't get it off of my head, so there... I wrote it... I don't even know why I posted it in the first place... well anywayz... just read and review. I'll be waiting for your gracious review that never seems to stop to make my day. It's really a bit longer than my other written chapters but, I just can't stop the ideas from flowing into my fingers... well just to end my rant, thanks for bothering to read my fic and ja... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Princess-Asturia

Disclaimer: Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used some lines (=).

Special thanks to: Trishrocks, Sweet Steffie, Makubexs-lover

Chapter 2: She's a diva from Raw  
  
Eddie smiled as the replacement GM walked from his limo. "Well, well, well... I got another problem coming my way."  
  
It doesn't matter; both Kurt and Paul are annoyed by him anyway; and both of them want him to fail as a champ anyway.  
  
"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall... and it is for the tag team championship... and making their way to the ring; with the combined weight of 492 pounds; the challenger; The Basham Brothers!"  
  
They both entered with only one goal; and it is to win the gold from the most odd tag team in the history of WWE.  
  
"And entering the ring... he is one half of the tag team champions; from Las Vegas, Nevada; weighing in a 228 pounds; being accompanied by Miss Jackie; Rico!"  
  
Rico's theme hit the screen and the people chanted on and on for the cute couple.  
  
"And entering the ring; his tag team partner; from Edmond, Oklahoma; weighing in a 242 pounds; Charlie Haas!"  
  
People cheered on for the weirdest tag team ever.  
  
Eddie laughed at the sight of the already disgusted Haas enter in the ring with Rico. Chavo was so nice to him that past Thursday; Chavo was always nice to him every time he needed something; and he was a big fool to fall for it every time he did one of those uncle Eddie murmurs; but he didn't care, blood IS after all thicker than water.  
  
And although he turned his back on Eddie before; it doesn't matter anymore; all that matters now is his nephew; his nephew is in love and he'd better help him or else he might lose the only chance he has of ever reconciling with his nephew.  
  
And oh well, the result of the match is clearly inevitable; it's clear that the champions would retain their belts.  
  
Eddie turned around and saw Paul in front of him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Eddie... I just want you to know that I'll replace Mr. Angle."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you better brace yourself coz I'm gonna do everything within my grasp to see you go down."  
  
"I can hardly wait." He smiled mockingly.

==

Trish felt like she was a prison that got out of jail by breaking out; the people at Smack Down were looking at her as if she just grew her hundredth head.  
  
"Um... excuse me... can you tell me where Eddie's locker room is?" She shyly asked Chuck.  
  
"What do you want from him? Aren't you from Raw? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell Eddie something... but if you people are so stuck up, never mind then." Trish raised a brow, mustering every courage she could muster.  
  
"Go straight, turn left at the water dispenser and you'll see his name on the third door to the right." Chuck laughed.

==

At the screen was Kurt Angle; on a wheel chair; saying stuff about his wasted dreams; telling people how hurt he got. Then, he called Torrie; and gave her a no disqualification match with Renee Dupree.  
  
"What's wrong with you, amigo? You look like you just swallowed Kurt Angle whole." Rey couldn't stop but notice the champion's looks; he was red and his eyes were big while looking at the TV.  
  
"He probably got busted." RVD laughed. "You know him... never has any luck with chicks."  
  
"It's not funny." Eddie frowned finally out of his fantasy world. "And I didn't get busted. I'm just nervous for someone, that's all."  
  
"Are you nervous for Torrie?" RVD laughed. "John always defends the ladies to get some attention and some lady's love coz he can't get any love... you know that."  
  
"It's not about the match... I'm just concerned with Torrie's feelings, she was terrified."  
  
"That slut deserves to get beaten up anyway." A voice rang. "If she wasn't laughing at Paul (Big show), then why did she say that she was caught off guard? What a stupid cover up."  
  
Three shocked men turned around and saw a beautiful blonde enchantress.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to let me in?" She smiled.  
  
"Trish... come in..."  
  
Trish came in and smiled at them. "I just came here to say good luck on everything you want to achieve and I had a great time."  
  
Eddie sighed; she's very sweet.  
  
"And oh yeah... I'm planning to break up with my current boy friend."  
  
Eddie raised a brow. "Love isn't as easy as that."  
  
"I know. But if people don't really want us together; then why should I continue being with him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter whether people accept it or not; all that matters is your feelings towards each other. The people are not the ones who will live with you for eternity anyway." Eddie said. "Right?"  
  
"I thought so... I know I can count on you to be there for me. I saw it in your eyes the night we were together."  
  
"I really envy Salvador..."  
  
RVD and Rey Mysterio looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Well... we better excuse ourselves; we might..." the both chorused. "You know."  
  
The both smiled knowingly at Eddie as they left the room.  
  
Eddie looked back at Trish. "Why?"  
  
"People think I'm unreachable and that I'm a total bitch." Trish said almost into a whisper.  
  
"Those people are just plain stupid." Eddie simply said. "They act as if they know everything when the truth is that they all have no idea on what is happening back stage."  
  
Trish smiled; though a lot of people regard him as a liar, cheater and a stealer, he's not really like that; he's something else. "So have plans to go somewhere tomorrow night?"  
  
"No... I don't really fond of making plans."  
  
"Good." Trish smiled. "You can come with me when I visit my family, then."

==

"Guess what?" Trish squealed over the telephone. "I asked him on a DATE! I want him to meet my family."  
  
"Hey... no need to be so excited." Victoria said rubbing her aching ear. "You asked Chris on a date? And you want him to meet your family?"  
  
"No silly... I asked Eddie." Trish laughed.  
  
"You mean Latino heat; Eddie Guerrero... as in the WWE Champion?" Victoria choked. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"What if I tell you I'm not?"  
  
"No..." Victoria said with disbelief. "Did Gail challenge you again?"  
  
"No. I just think he's cuter and friendlier than my boy friend. That's all."  
  
"You've got to be mad. I thought Eddie was the last person you'll ask out?"  
  
"Well, things change sister. Well anyway, I'll just call if I have new news. And oh... stay away from Dave; I'll explain the reason later. Hope you would retain your belt, good luck." Trish smiled and put the phone down; all she could think about is the time she and Eddie shared together. 'Come to think of it... I DID have a great time with him...'

==

"I heard Trish came to see you." Chavo said. "So did you ask her?"  
  
"Ask her what?" Eddie asked trying to hide the fact that Trish doesn't like Chavo.  
  
"Did you ask her about me?"  
  
"No." Eddie flatly said. "Why?"  
  
"I thought you told me that you're going to ask her."  
  
"Look... at first I thought that liking her was a great idea, a great career booster, but can't you see, she has a boy friend."  
  
"I don't care. She's a diva from Raw... and the only way that I can get TO Raw is being linked to someone FROM Raw." Chavo explained. "Besides, people will really look up to me when I get the most unreachable diva ever."  
  
"Like I told you before, she's not like that; she's just like everybody else."  
  
"That's what makes my job easier, then." Chavo laughed.  
  
Author's note: Well I think this would be my last time to post a chapter. I have to get ready for school, and I'm really nervous on the coming school year. And oh yeah, I finally made some modifications on my fiction and all the question asked the past chapter is already answered. If you read it carefully, and another thing; I'm having a hard time thinking who Trish should end up with. Well I did say the guy's Latino so it's only between Chavo or Eddie, I really need your votes, and I'll just see who the victor is. Thanks again and hope you continue reading my fiction. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Special thanks to: **KrissyCat

**Chapter 3: Feels like the first time**

Trish sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, it's not like he likes me."

A knock on the door signaled that Eddie was already there, it felt as if it were her first date.

Trish made her way out of her room and out her house; she was wearing a simple purple dress that reached just below her perfectly sculpted legs. It really complimented her creamy skin and her wonderful blond hair. Eddie scratched his cheek unconsciously turning crimson. "Well?" She smiled. "How do I look?"

"You look like a goddess." He bowed slightly.

"You're just pulling my leg." She pouted. "Amy told me I look like a candy sold for 25 cents."

"I think you miss took her… I think she said you look like a priceless jewel fit only for a goddess to wear." He smiled and was shocked by his own words; he really wasn't good with words.

Trish's cheeks turned red as she smiled and gazed upon the Latino's eyes. "I wish Chris would tell me that."

"He just doesn't know what he's missing by what he's doing." Eddie murmured.

**6-6-6**

"Like I told you Jay!" Victoria yelled. "Do you expect any lady to fall for you with that look?!"

"Sorry." He sneered. "This is the only look I have." He said trying his only look; smiling like a guy who just won a piece of candy for Christmas.

Victoria fought the urge to strangle her friend. "For the umpteenth time Jay, Gail doesn't like a jerk for a boy friend. Now, like I told you… smile like John Cena. It really attracts a lot of chicks you know."

"And Lisa, for the umpteenth time as well… John Cena's look is NOT MY look."

"Just try doing it." She rolled her eyes.

**6-6-6**

Rob sighed as he entered. "Rey, did you see my favorite pair of shoes? I badly need them."

Rey raised a brow and pointed to the dog that was happily chomping on Rob's snickers. "It was eating your snickers when I got here, I was too late, it already ate the lining of your snickers… so I just watched it finish up your shoes instead."

"You didn't even do anything?!"

"Yup." He answered simply.

"You! Sonia gave it to me! And if she found out that, that mutt of yours ate it, she's going to murder me!"

"At least she won't kill my dog."

"She's not, bit I surely am!" Rob shrieked and started to strangle Rey's dog.

Rey of course, stopped his fuming friend. "She's not worth it, Rob."

"Oh, it certainly is!"

**6-6-6**

Eddie smiled at Trish; they were really enjoying the movie. Well this time, it wasn't in Spanish, so Trish understood the lines that the actors were saying.

"Eddie." She whispered. "I just want to thank you for being such a good friend."

"You, too." He smiled.

As the credits came out. They found themselves walking towards a certain couple that really looked familiar. "Amy?"

Lita looked at them and smiled. "Hey you two."

"Hey…" Matt simply answered, obviously wanting the two to go so they could have some alone time.

"Just wanted to see how you both are doing."

"We're doing great." Matt said with a trace of impatience in his voice.

"Okay, then, we better go, I promised Trish that we'd come and visit her folks." Eddie smiled.

"Sure." Lita smiled. "Hope to see you in the ring, Trish."

**6-6-6**

Victoria was about to kill Christian when Batista came and stopped her from hitting Christian with a chair.

"Well, how's my favorite heel, diva?" He laughed.

"We're fine…" Christian said, rubbing his cheek.

"No we're not! Jay here doesn't seem to get my point that Gail won't like his smile… it looks like a clown's smile." Victoria said sitting down a chair.

"I can help you with your problem; I mean I had the same problem with Lilian before." He shrugged.

Victoria nearly fell off the chair when she heard that. _'So that's what Trish wanted to tell me.'_ "So, Jay, now that you have an instructor, I better go and see someone for something." She said and hurriedly left.

**6-6-6**

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Peter. Can you please stop playing that song?"

Kidman gave her a toothy grin and continued playing Torrie's entrance theme. "I like it."

"But I don't!" She yelped. "Now cut that out before I strangle you."

Kidman started poking her while she tried hard not to kill her husband.

"PLEASE!"

Kidman finally stopped poking her and stopped playing her entrance song. "Okay, my beautiful penguin."

"I'm not a penguin!"

"You're supposed to be flattered; penguins are smart animals." He laughed while dodging Torrie's kicks and punches.

"I'm not an animal!"

6-6-6

"Mom, dad… I want you to meet Eddie, my friend."

Her dad gave her an embrace and looked at Eddie. "Mr. Stratigias." He formally said offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stratigias."

Author's note: I know that it has been a while since I last updated. Well tell me if you wanna see or read more of this… remember, the reviews make the stories go forward… still thinking about the pairing though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Special thanks to: **Allay, fangirl, rmaiya, wolverineslover

**Chapter 4:**

"Mom, dad… I want you to meet Eddie, my friend."

Her dad gave her an embrace and looked at Eddie. "Mr. Stratigias." He formally said offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stratigias."

"Patricia has told me all about you…" Mrs. Stratigias gave Trish a knowing look. "She never stops talking about you. If she didn't tell us you're just friends, I could've thought she likes you."

Eddie laughed and Trish blushed. "Mom! Stop embarrassing me."

"I'm just telling the truth, anyway, have you both eaten yet?"

"That's the reason why we came here in the first place."

"Well, I have to go, I promised Lisa, that I'll teach her some new moves for her up coming match with Molly."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure that your girl friend won't mind."

"Lisa's not his girl friend!" she suddenly broke out screaming.

Eddie blushed. "We're just friends… Lisa's hitting on Dave."

Trish laughed nervously as she gazed upon her parents who seemed to think that Trish was jealous. "I'm not jealous if that is what you're thinking."

"We didn't say anything."

**6-6-6**

"John!" Rob called. "Can I have moment with you?"

"What, dawg?" He raised a brow.

"Did you see Sonia?"

"She went out of the building screaming, why?"

"Man I'm dead." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Sonia found out that Rey's dog ate the snickers she gave me for my birthday."

"Man, that's tough." John winced, trying to imagine what awaits Rob when he goes home. "I'm lucky I don't have anyone special giving me stuff that I should take care of."

"Tell me about it." Rob rolled his eyes. "Well good luck on your title defense."

**6-6-6**

Eddie slowly entered his condominium; "Wait a minute, why am I sneaking in my own condo?"

"Coz you know you have some explaining to do?" a cold voice spat. "What are you doing, going out with my one way ticket to Raw?"

"Look Salvador, I told you, making Trish transfer you to Raw isn't exactly a good idea."

"Look uncle, I thought you didn't give a damn about that bimbo!"

Eddie launched himself to his nephew. "NEVER talk about Trish like that… relative or not, I'm going to strangle you if you say another thing about her!"

"Look at what she's done to you. You practically lost your mind." Chavo choked.

Eddie sighed; it was the first time that he did something like that to someone. "I'm sorry… I-"

"No, you're not." Chavo gasped. "I'm so wrong when I thought that you'd help me achieve my goals… I was wrong indeed." He spat and hurriedly left Eddie.

**6-6-6**

'_What was I thinking? I mean, why didn't I notice the way that Dave stares at Lilian?'_ Victoria sighed. "Fuck!"

"Fuck, who?" a voice laughed rather coldly. "Fuck me? When, then?"

Victoria spun around raised a raven brow on the owner of the voice. "What does the great **_Legend Killer_** want now? I thought you have your legs to fill." She sneered.

"Cut the crap, Lisa… Stacy's not my girl friend." He sneered.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Whatever."

"Suddenly lost your spark, lover girl?" He sneered.

"Why do you like annoying the living day lights out of me, ORTON!" She snapped. "NO! Don't bother to answer, I'm leaving!"

"So soon?" He smirked. "You're just scared, coz you're starting to like the idea of me hitting on you."

"Don't for one minute think that I like you." She sneered.

"Well someone still has their panties on a twist." He sneered.

"Don't think that you have an effect or something on my panties." She scowled and left.

"Damn, I like 'em hot!" He laughed.

**6-6-6**

"Um…" Christian mustered every courage he has, to talk to Gail.

"Hey Jay." She smiled.

"Are you doing something this Friday night?"

She shook her head and sweetly smiled. "I have no plans for Friday night, why?"

"I was thinking that maybe I… you… us… we… you and me, us and you-"

"Could go for dinner or go grab some drinks or something?" She laughed.

He nodded.

"Why not." She smiled.

**6-6-6**

Trish felt as if it were her happiest day. She closed her eyes and his face is the only thing she could think of. "I love you Eddie." She whispered, but then another person went into her mind… Chris… she can't leave him, he has supported her… he's really nice to her…

She opened her eyes and decided to read a book… and sadly, it didn't help her forget Eddie… in fact, she reminded her of him… she sighed as she read out loud a portion of the story she was reading.

_Love doesn't pick a person it hits… you don't need to find love; coz if it finds you, it'll do everything for you to be together._

Tears ran down her cheeks, _'why am I crying like this?'_ I never felt like I'm dying. She suddenly felt her heart tightening… '_I can't breathe… is this love?'_

**6-6-6**

Gail entered Trish's condo to tell her of her date this Friday when she found Trish lying on the floor, almost unconscious. "Trish! Hang on girl, I'll call 911!"

Author's note: Well now, I made my decision, but I'm not going to tell you who the guy will be of course… if you all wanna know what's happening to Trish, please RR… oh yeah, thanks for the reviews… it really brightens up my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Special thanks to: **huntersgirl, wolverineslover, fangirl

**Chapter 5: I love you  
**

Gail entered Trish's condo to tell her of her date this Friday when she found Trish lying on the floor, almost unconscious. "Trish! Hang on girl, I'll call 911!"

"Oh my gosh, Trish!" Victoria almost cried as she was reeled out of her condo unit.

**6-6-6**

"Is she going to be okay?" Eddie sighed. "I never thought that this would happen."

"Eddie… it's okay… the doctor's told us that she was just stressed and combined with too much alcohol, she's lucky Gail saw her or she could've... I don't want to talk about it." Victoria said. "I really think you should go home and have some rest… you've been here for almost two days now."

"I just want to see her open her eyes, I promise that once she opens her eyes, I'm going home for some rest." Eddie smiled tiredly.

Trish tried hard to open her eyes; still tired from what had happened last, last night.

"Do like you promised and please have some rest and take a shower while you're at it… you smell like a lawn mower." Victoria sniffed Eddie.

"I just want to talk to her for at least five minutes alone… please." Eddie looked at Victoria pleadingly. "And I promise I'll go home and take a shower and sleep."

"Fine." Victoria smiled. "It's not everyday that my friend gets himself a girl friend."

"Hey! She's not my-" Eddie started saying but Victoria hurriedly left.

"What happened?" Trish coughed; voice a bit raspy from tireness.

"Trish, you're finally awake!" Eddie yelled. "Well, the doctor told Lis that you had a slight problem with your lungs, you shouldn't be drinking like that."

Trish smiled. "Thanks, but did Chris come here yet?"

Eddie shook his head."No, haven't seen him."

"Maybe he visited me when you weren't here."

"Yeah... maybe." Eddie trailed off."I'm glad that you're fine."

"You're such a good friend." Trish smiled. "Thanks."

Eddie smiled. 'Just friends?' "Of course, that's what friends are for. Well, I gotta go, Lis might strangle me if I break my promise about getting some rest."

"Okay... be safe, okay?" She smiled.

**6-6-6**

Eddie looked at himself at the mirror. "Face it Eddie, she's too high for your league."

"Who told you that you are?"

Eddie turned around and smiled. "John, what are you doing here, ese?"

"How's Trish? You're girl friend?" John teased.

"She is not my girl friend."

"Oh really?" John laughed. "Let me see... you went out on a date for at least three weeks in a row, she came to visit you at Smack Down and Gail told me that she heard Trish moan your name when she was sick...now tell me, dawg, isn't that a bit odd considering she's not your girl friend?"

Eddie laughed. "We're close friends."

"Aha! First, you were just plain friends, and now you're CLOSE friends." John hollered with glee. "What's next? Wedding bells ringing?"

"Stop playing with me, amigo... I'm going to sleep." He yawned.

"But it's SOOOOOOOOO early." John mumbled. "Don't you wanna go and cruise around?"

"I'm tired... I didn't sleep for almost two days..."

"For Trish?" John raised a brow. "Dawg, I really think there's something more to this than what you're telling me... and I'm not liking it one bit, dawg... we're close man, we're like grasshoppers, you should tell me what's behind it."

"Okay fine... if it'll make you go away and let me have some rest... I like her... no! I love her. But I don't think she sees that."

"Ouch! Now that's what you call a big bummer." John raised his hands in surrender when Eddie gave him the 'Leave-me-alone-so-I-can-sleep' look. "Okay... fine... I'm going... cranky old men."

**6-6-6**

"Hon?"

"Don't you dare call me hon after you just left Rey's dog eat my present!" Sonia yelled.

"I'm sorry about the snickeres." Rob said playing with his thumbs.

"You know I can't stay mad at you for so long, Rob." Sonia smiled, and finally stopped throwing things at him.

**6-6-6**

Victoria sat down as she opened her can of soda.

"Haven't you drank enough of that stuff yet? you know if you drink too much you'll look fat and ugly."

"What now, oh gracious one? What do you want?" She said sarcastically not bothering to turn around.

"To start off, it's not a something... all I want is a someone. And she happens to be..." The man behind her walked towards her and wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist, making her more uncomfortable. "You..."

"Cut the crap Randy!" She spun around, ramoving his arms around her. "If you don't want your ass to get kicked."

He smirked and stood up. "I know you want me Lis... it's just a matter of time before I get you... one thing's straight, I want you... badly... and the legend killer ALWAYS gets what he wants."

Victoria narrowed her eyes on the retreating Randy. "What a freak!"

**6-6-6**

"So, I'll be able to go out tomorrow!" Trish hollered.

The doctor simply nodded.

"I can't wait to tell Eddie!" She suddenly paused. 'Why Eddie? He's not my boy friend... I mean he doesn't even give a damn about me.' She sighed. 'Face it, Trish! You're madly in love with him and there's nothing you can do about it.'

**6-6-6**

"Got to get ready for my big date with the most beautiful gal in the world!" Christian said turning to his friend. "You know Chris? I think I'm one of the luckiest man alive! I mean I got a date with Gail!"

"That's nice Jay... it's just that you can't go on a date wearing nothing but your boxers and your bunny slippers." Chris snickered.

"It's not like I'm going there wearing these!" Christian yelped. "I can't let her see me in my underwear and girlish slippers."

Chris laughed. "Duh."

**6-6-6**

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Trish nodded. "I'll be fine... plus, I asked Eddie to come and drop by... I won't be alone..."

"And?" Gail gave her a look.

"And I won't drink... and if I do, I should know my limits." She rolled her eyes. "Satisfied?"

"Okay then." Gail smiled and finally left her.

'Oh Eddie, why can't you love me the way I love you?' She thought while she waited for him to arrive.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Of course not silly!" She smiled.

'I love you and why can't you see that?' she thought.

"I bought pizza." He smiled. "And a couple of light beers. What Gail won't know can't hurt her, right? He teased.

"Yeah." She giggled

'I love you, Trish, that's why I'll be happy for you and Chris, coz I know you'll never love someone as ugly as me.' He smiled. "First one to get full is a rotten egg."

"Hey that's not fair! You're a guy... of course you'll win!"

Eddie simply laughed and began eating... yup... that was really one hell of a date.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long before I could write this chapter... I was having a hard time with school... so, hope you liked it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (9-9).

**Special thanks to:** wolverineslover, huntersgirl, BTK

**Chapter 6: What he's doing to us**

_'I love you Trish, that's why I'll be happy for you and Chris, coz I know you'll never love someone as ugly as me.'_ He smiled. "First one to get full is a rotten egg."

"Hey that's not fair! You're a guy... of course you'll win!"

Eddie simply laughed and started eating... yup... that was really one hell of a date.

"I didn't even say that the game was on, yet."

"You did now." Eddie laughed and continued munching the pizza.

Trish pouted and started to laugh. "Fine then... but I must warn you, I eat a lot."

"Bring it on!" Eddie hollered and took a giant bite on his pizza.

**9-9**

"Hey Lis..."

Victoria turned around and slightly frowned. "Hey Chris."

"Did you see Trish anywhere? I've been waiting for her for quite some time now."

"I don't really know Chris, haven't seen her as well." Victoria sighed.

Well that wasn't exactly true, but what can she do? She wants her friend to be happy and seeing her with Chris doesn't exactly spell happiness with it.

"Thanks anyway. If you see her, tell her I miss her." Chris smiled and turned around to leave. "And oh yeah, Randy wanted me to tell you that your cleavage is wicked."

She narrowed her eyes. _'That asshole's really testing my patience.'_

**9-9**

"Darn it! I'm so full!" Eddie wimpered.

"I win!" Trish laughed. "I told you I eat a lot."

"Yeah, I should remember that, the next time I buy pizza for us." Eddie snickered. _'Wait a minute, it's not like we're going to do this again, I mean she just asked me to accompany her coz Chris is busy and she's got no company.'_

"Well, you should." She giggled. _'It's not like he's going to say yes the next time around.'_ "Can I ask you a question?"

Eddie nodded while trying to clean up the mess they made.

"Well, you see I have this friend... she's seeing someone, but the problem is that she fell in love with this wonderful man, what should she do? I mean she's happy with her boy friend, but he doesn't seem to be around. And this other guy's been with her through her rough times."

"I'm not the one that you should ask, then. I mean I know nothing about love." _'I can't even tell you how much I love you.'_

Trish nodded. "But what if it happens to you?"

_'It's not going to, but I feel like a total home wrecker.'_ "Well, I think I'll just stay with my girl friend, as lovely and wonderful that woman might be, I'm still committed to someone."

Trish smiled. _'You just gave me even more reasons to fall for you.'_ "Thanks, I'm sure my friend's going to be thankful for that advice."

"It's nice to help a friend." Eddie smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back.

**9-9**

"Hey, sweet." Chris kissed her.

She felt so hollow inside. Somehow, she fell out of love for him. "Hey, Chris."

"I miss you babe."

"I miss you, too." She smiled hollowly. _'I don't love you anymore.'_

"I was thinking, since we haven't been dating in a long time... and I really wanna make up coz I wasn't there when you were hospitalized, so I thought that maybe we should take some time off of work and go on a cruise... just the two of us."

"I can't Chris, you know how busy we both are lately." _'Why didn't Eddie tell me that he wasn't there the whole time?'_

"Babe, I think you should stop hanging out with that no good Latino..." Chris said seriously with a hint of anger in his orbs.

"Why?" _'I mean at least he was there for a moment when I was down and sick. Besides, he's not like you think, he's the best person I could ever ask for.'_

"There are rumors that he stayed almost awake by your bed side for almost two days just to watch you recover. Don't you think it's a bit odd? I mean he might actually be in love with you."

_'Oh gods, Eddie might be in love with me?'_ "What made you think so? I mean he's Lis' friend, of course her friend is his friend as well, right?"

"Look at what he's doing to us?" Chris said painfully. "Babe, you didn't even bother to call me when you got out of the hospital and some people even told me that they saw Eddie enter your condo and leave the lext day."

"You don't trust me?" She frowned, _'Someone saw Eddie? SHIT!'_

"I trust you... not him." Chris said mildly.

"So trust me when I tell you that I feel nothing for him." She said.

She lied, and she knew that it won't be long before someone actually finds out about what she feels towards that certain Latino.

**9-9**

"That was the best date, EVER!" Christian yelled on the top of his lungs. "I'm the luckiest man in the world!"

"Jay, my old buddy, it's not nice to whisper on your friend's ear... the people from the rest of the world might not hear you." Edge said sarcastically while rubbing his raw red ear. "Can you cut that out, I'm going to be deaf really soon if you continue shouting the news in my ear."

"Sorry, Adam..." Christian muttered. "I'm just so happy."

"I know you are, so please make me happy as well and go tell other people about your infamous encounter with Gail."

"You know, that's a good idea!" He said triumphantly. "Thanks man."

"Don't mention it." Edge sighed.

**9-9**

"Why didn't you tell me that he wasn't there?" Se said blankly.

"Coz you were so down back then and I didn't want to make matters worst for you." Eddie sighed. "I know you're mad at me for lying."

"Of course not!" She smiled. "I really want to thank you for being sure a good friend."

"Yeah." He smiled.

And before they knew it, they were sharing a tongueless but passionate kiss. 

"Trish!"

They both turned around in horror and chorused. "It's not what you think!"

**Author's note:** Well what do think? Hope you liked the little brush off, coz I had so much fun writing it... I really can't update sooner coz I'm gonna busy for school... you know how it is! Well nyweyz, you won't believe the ending of the story wich is more or less comming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (9-9).

**Special thanks to: **Benoitschick**  
**

**Chapter 7: How it feels  
**

Chris Jericho felt his knees weaken. How could she do this to her? So he turned around and said nothing, the pain was just too much for him to handle.

**9-9**

"I can't believe it." He whispered.

All this time, something had been happening between them... and it all happened behind his back.

"Chris... honey..." A voice whispered. "It's not what you think it is... honey... please... just talk to me."

Silence then followed her words... he didn't bother to answer her...

Trish entered his locker room. She looked at him and gave out a pained sigh. "Please answer me."

He diverted his gaze to the ceiling and gave out a hollow laugh. "What am I supposed to answer? I loved you so much, DAMN IT! And you just stepped on it!"

Hurt turned into anger... Trish narrowed her eyes and sneered. "Loved me? You weren't even there when I was down and out... you weren't there when I was alone! How dare you tell me I stepped on you heart, coz you're the one who keeps stepping on mine!"

Chris looked at her and saw tears on her eyes.

"You have no idea how it feels like... dating someone who doesn't care about you... you have no idea... how it feels, to go out every single night, not knowing why my better half is late again..." She sobbed. "You have no idea! How much pain I feel every time your ex-wife calls me and tells me things... it hurts me every time I see you with her... it's like I'm watching you fade away, Chris... and I couldn't do anything about it."

Chris stood up and wiped her tears. "Look... I'm sorry, okay?"

She looked at his eyes and her anger melted. She can't stay mad at him... she just can't. "So... can we work this out?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

**9-9**

"Eddie! Wait up will you!" Victoria yelled.

"Lisa... I need to tell me something... honestly..." He stopped and turned around. "Am I a moron for thinking she's gonna fall for me?"

"Of course not." Victoria frowned. "You're not a moron for ever thinking that."

"Why?" He said.

"Coz..." She stopped. "I can't tell you, Eddie... I just can't... not right now." She sighed. "Maybe you're better off with someone else. You know there are lots of women out there."

"Thanks Lis... but I think I'm going to just wait for the one I love right now."

Victoria smiled. _'Good! I don't want me friend ending up with Chris.'_ "You don't want to be with me then?"

"Lis! Stop playing with me! I know you you're in love with." He smiled knowingly. "You like Randy, right?"

"Of course not!" Victoria yelped. "Ew... gross."

**9-9**

"Amy!" Trish shrieked. "I have something to tell you!"

"OUCH!" Lita yelped. "My ear! What? You don't need to shout at me all the time, you know... my ears are perfectly fine!"

"Sorry..." She mumbled. "Anyway... I talked to Chris yesterday... and guess what I found out?"

"He uses horse shampoo?" Lita said uncaringly

"NO!" She yelled. "Sorry... I found out that he..." She paused. "Nah... never mind... I'll just tell you when the girls get here."

"Good idea." Lita said. "So maybe by then, you've calmed down and you'd stop yelling on my ear!"

**Author's note:** Like i promised... the story's near it's ending... I don't usually give previews... but this is different coz the next one is the last one

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_Stratusfied Lover: The man inside her heart_**

**_"I know..." Trish whispered._**

**_Chris laughed and hugged her. "Well my sweet lady... there's no turning back."_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (**9-9**).

**Special thanks to: **Benoitschick, Rain Cena**  
**

**Stratusfied lover: The Man inside her heart**

Victoria sighed with exasperation as she entered the diva locker room. "Hey girls... any good news to brighten up my Orton-ruined night?"

"Actually I have one of the most wonderful news about Chris!"

"He's finally terminal?" Victoria laughed.

"Not THAT Mrs. Orton! Just wait till Gail and the others arrive." Trish laughed as Victoria made a face.

"So! We're called 'the others' now!" Torrie laughed, slumping on the vacant chair nearby. "What's all the excitement about?"

"Chris is about to die... that's the greatest thing... I think." Lita snickered.

"Really?" Gail, Lilian, Jackie, Christy, Sable, Jacquelyn, Jazz, and Stacy chorused. "Chris is dying? Wohoo!"

"No you little 'Chris-hating' freaks!" She exclaimed. "Jessica and Chris are getting remarried!"

"What about you, then?"

"What do you mean?" Trish looked at Victoria.

"Are you... invited?"

"I am... Jessica invited me herself." Trish giggled. "You know us girls... I mean ladies... we don't hold grudges."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I do. With Orton, I mean" She spat.

"Come on girl... give the guy a chance." Stacy laughed.

"That's about the last thing I'm gonna give that self-centered freak that they pass as a hunk." Victoria fumed. "What do you think, Trish? Should I give the guy a chance?"

Trish giggled. "Randy's just like Eddie... you need to really know him just to see who he really is."

"Men are like that." Torrie said. "Peter's just like that as well... he may look like a non-sense moron... but he's really nice deep inside his macho image."

"Just like Eddie... he's sweet... he knows how to treat a lady like us, just right." Trish smiled.

"Can I ask a favor for once, girl?" Sable said.

"Yeah... what is it?" Trish laughed.

"Could you stop talking about Eddie now? I mean my head's getting full with Eddie things." Sable snickered and the others nodded in Sable's comment.

"It's nice that you mentioned it!" Trish exclaimed. "I mean for all I know, you girls could be falling for him at this very moment!"

"Wake up girl friend... the only guy I'd grow old with is Matt..." Lita laughed.

Lilian giggled. "Dave and I are planning a garden wedding."

"I don't think Charlie's gonna pop the big question any time sooner... with both of us jobless and all, it's hard to build a family without cash."

"We don't wanna get married!" Christy and Stacy yelped. "I mean we don't wanna go around the building with a basketball-like tummy!"

"I'm married, so it's not really an issue."

"Jay, on the other hand seems to find his mirror more important than his girl... so I don't think he'll even bother asking my if I wanna have sex or something."

"EW!" Christy stuck out her tongue. "Remove the mental image!"

They all diverted their gaze at the remaining single female inside the room. "What about you Lis?"

"What do you mean by that?" Victoria frowned. "I don't want to be in a relationship... even more get married! I wanna beat Trish's record before I even get to thinking about my love-life."

**9-9**

"Eddie... can I talk to you...? For a minute or something."

Eddie shifted his gaze to the blond enchantress. "Anything troubling you?"

"About the kiss." She said. "Did it mean anything to you?"

Eddie laughed. "People just don't kiss other people and not mean it."

She smiled. "I did mean it when I said I love you, Eddie... I did..."

"I can't lie whenever I'm with you Trish... I can't hide the fact that I love you too much to hurt you, and I know know you're concerned about your career... we can't date... coz on-cam... I'm married. And I know what'll hurt you more than anything is when your career... the career you love so much would get ruined for life."

She looked at him and saw a camera approaching. _'It's do or die now, run away and you'll regret it for you whole life.'_ "I don't give a fuck about it Eddie... I fell for you and that's final... so do you want to feel the stratusfaction or not?"

Eddie smiled. "Can you feel the heat, then? Ese!"

Trish giggled as Eddie wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "It's so hot... I can turn black just by staring at you, honey."

Eddie laughed and kissed her slightly.

**9-9**

"Well it's televised my dear. Everyone in every part of the world knows about your 'affair' with Eddie." Chris laughed, now wearing his wedding ring. "You know I'll always be your friend."

"I know..." Trish whispered.

Chris laughed and hugged her. "Well my sweet lady...there's no turning back."

"I'm not scarred anymore Chris... I know that he'll make me happy... and I'll do my best to make him happy... whether or not the people accepts it."

"Now that's the Trish I came to know and love as a friend."

Trish laughed. "Yeah... we'll be the best of friends... and who knows? I might end up as the god parent of your baby."

"Or I might end up as the god father of your first born baby."

"I hope so, Chris... I hope so."

**Author's note:** Well isn't this a happy ending or what? I was thinking about putting up a sequel to this... give me a holla if you want to... it's all about Trish and Eddie... and of course the undying pair of Victoria and Randy...


End file.
